Mujer Bonita
by KittyEvey
Summary: Alice es una chica que sin lugar a dudas podías describir como  mujer bonita. Bella era una experta en tecnología que trabajaba y estudiaba con aquella figura que la hacía pensar estar viviendo en un cuento fantástico.¿Bella tendría oportunidad con Alice?


**_Disclaimer_**_: __I don't own the carac__hters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad __Stephanie Meyer._

_**A/N**: ¡Hola, de nuevo! He aquí mi segunda historia, que tal como les comento en mi perfil, más bien son songfics. _

_En esta ocasión los personajes centrales son Alice y Bella del afamado best seller, Crepúsculo. Por supuesto que la historia fue inspirada por la canción de Roy Orbison, Pretty Woman y es narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella._

_Espero lo disfruten, nos estaremos encontrando pronto, KEy._

**Mujer Bonita**

Me senté en la terraza del Café Unique en la calle Misión, cerca del pequeño distrito financiero de Santa Bárbara, California. Si te consideras parte de una minoría, este es el lugar perfecto, porque aquí tienes la posibilidad de encontrar alguien que piense como tú, que tenga una apariencia física como tú, la misma preferencia sexual o tengas una pareja tan diversa del resto que simplemente aquí, irónicamente, pase por normal. Aquí la etiqueta es no tener etiqueta.

Yo me siento cómoda al sentarme en sus cabinas o en su terraza para leer un buen libro o la revista más reciente sobre tecnología. Sí, soy de esas chicas que están involucradas al cien por ciento en la tecnología; desarrollo software para análisis financieros y doy mantenimiento a los programas y bases de datos en una de las firmas financieras que están creciendo en la costa Pacífico del país.

Dejé mi bolso en una silla y acomodé mi moka frappé delante de mí. Tomé la revista que recién había comprado y me dispuse a leerla mientras esperaba a que pasara Alice. Ella es la mujer bonita con la que todos sueñan: cara ovalada, ojos del tamaño de una almendra y verdes, labios carnosos, pestañas grandes y de tez blanca, casi pálida, a pesar de que estamos en la costa caloforniana. Y es que, como yo, se la pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en la oficina; cuando uno es asesor financiero, pocas veces se tiene oportunidad de salir a la luz del sol por tiempo prolongado. Las actividades comienzan a temprana hora y usualmente terminan cuando el sol se está ocultando.

Su cuerpo era pequeño, delicado, casi podría decirse que era una hada de tamaño natural, pues con su tez casi pálida, su cabello corto peinado en picos y su gracia para moverse, cuando uno estaba conviviendo con ella, podría pensar que estaba dentro de un cuento fantástico.

Sin embargo, esa imagen de delicadeza contrastaba con su carácter, estaba bien ubicada en la tierra; era una persona bastante amable en el trato, pero casi ruda al hacer negocios, no dejaba margen para la competencia, es del tipo "todo o nada" buscando beneficiar al cliente y a ella misma. En la empresa la consideraban una estrella en el análisis de la información y era admirada por su manera de casi intuir el momento adecuado para tomar alguna decisión. Tenía habilidad para tomar riesgos medidos y cerrar tratos de negocios rentables.

Modestia aparte, por ser una de las mejores diseñadoras de software, más de alguna vez he trabajado con ella para mejorar las aplicaciones que se utilizan en la firma. Inclusive tomamos en línea una maestría que la empresa nos ofreció para mejorar en el escalafón y compartimos clases. Ha sido ahí donde me he dado cuenta de sus cualidades extra curriculares, aquellas que usualmente uno no vería en sus compañeros en un día laboral común.

Ella no tenía nada de común.

Para mi beneficio también ella venía de vez en cuando este café, creo yo porque es su ruta hacia la parada del autobús que la lleva a su casa, y, pensándolo un poco, no sé si habría otra razón: hasta ahora no sé si ella misma se considera una minoría de algún tipo. Yo diría que sí, porque es extraordinaria. Sí, ya lo supieron, tengo una irremediable atracción hacia ella, ¿qué puedo decirles? Para mí es una mujer bonita en todos sentidos.

Pero con todo y que hemos compartido tiempo juntas en el trabajo y desarrollado proyectos para la maestría, mi cobardía combinada con mi torpeza usual y su perfil social tan alto, me impiden pensar que le agradaría conocerme más. Posiblemente uno de estos días me decida y finalmente me atreva a pedirle que salgamos y hagamos algo juntas fuera de la oficina o diferente a las actividades escolares, ¿con qué pretexto? No lo sé. Irónico, ¿no? Puedo resolver problemas financieros y desarrollar programas de análisis de datos, pero estoy bastante limitada cuando se refiere a relacionarme con las personas que me parecen atractivas, como Alice.

Distinguí su risa a pesar de la distancia, venía conversando con un compañero bien parecido de la de la empresa. Las pocas veces que reía en la oficina, era música para mis oídos. Caminaba como usualmente por la acera frente al café, con su portafolio colgado al hombro, ya liberada de la chaqueta, doblada encima del portafolio y la blusa arremangada. El botón superior de su camisa, desabrochado, que permitía ver la base de su cuello y resaltar discretamente su busto. Varias veces me he visto en aprietos porque la he observado detenidamente en cada una de sus curvas. Me pregunto si alguna vez se ha dado cuenta que me deja callada con el simple hecho de caminar enfrente de mí. El pantalón de tela obscura ligera acompañaba su discreto contoneo al caminar. Traía sus lentes obscuros que ocultaban sus brillantes ojos verdes. Una de sus manos sujetaba su portafolio y su saco, la otra venía agarrando correa que colgaba de su hombro. Siempre me ha parecido que es de ese tipo de persona que no puede estar sin sujetar las cosas. Cuando trabajo con ella siempre sujeta algo: la pluma, el ratón de la computadora, algún clip, el portapapeles o el abrecartas. Cuando no tiene nada a la mano, o está hablando en público, procura esconder alguna mano en el bolsillo de su saco o de su pantalón. ¡Qué alivio! No solamente observo sus curvas, creo que la conozco bien, aunque, sigo insegura si es que le parezco atractiva o no.

A pesar de que es de esas personas con las que uno puede conversar fácilmente, no me he enterado de que tenga novio o pareja. Sí, tiene muchas amistades, raramente se le ve sola. Hay ocasiones que la veo entrar aquí al café, nos saludamos brevemente y se encuentra con amigos con quienes platica animadamente. ¿Acaso será que realmente está sola a pesar de su vida social tan ocupada? No me había puesto a reflexionar al respecto, pero efectivamente, pareciera que no tiene a nadie a su lado, tal como yo. Aunque claro, yo, definitivamente, soy más solitaria que ella, y no por tenerme autocompasión, así me describo, soy una solitaria. Prefiero un buen libro, revista o software a la compañía de muchas personas. Pero no es su caso, su compañía me agrada totalmente, es de las pocas personas con las que se me ocurre compartir los silencios.

Si supiera todo lo que ella me gusta; ¿le asustaría saber que me interesa más que como compañera de trabajo y de clase? ¿Se sorprendería al saber que tengo sueños y fantasías con ella casi todas las noches desde hace más de dos meses? Desearía que no fuera heterosexual, si fuera bisexual no me molestaría. Ser homosexual, bueno, resolvería gran parte del problema. ¿Ilusa, no?

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando ella se despidió de su acompañante y atravesó la calle. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, verla caminar hacia mí me descomponía por completo, sabía que iría, como otras veces, por un café, pero no importaba, podría fantasear que realmente venía por verme a mí. Un tanto patético, sí, pero era lo que podía hacer hasta que yo no me decidiera a realizar algún movimiento atrevido.

- ¡Hola, Bella!

- ¡Hola, Alice!

Contesté con entusiasmo, ¿notaría que estoy babeando? Pasó enfrente de mi mesa y se dirigió a la barra de café a pedir su usual frappé de moka. Se encontró con un par de amigos y comenzó a platicar con fluidez. Sonriendo y moviéndose con gracia. De vez en cuando creí que me miraba, pero nah! serían fantasías mías, ¿Cómo podría distraerse en mí si tenía a su lado a un hombre tan guapo y ella siendo heterosexual? Claro, excepto que aquel hombre tan refinado fuera homosexual como yo.

El sol se estaba poniendo y ella todavía seguía conversando con sus conocidos. Ya era tarde y yo, aunque me había decidido, perdí la esperanza de verla pasar para acompañarla un tramo hacia la parada de autobús. Recogía mis cosas cuando ella pareció ponerse en movimiento también. Suspiré a mis adentros y la ví alejarse con sus conocidos hacia la parada del camión. Por enésima vez me regañé por ser cobarde y no atreverme a detenerla.

De pronto, ella iba a media cuadra, cerca de la parada y yo salía de la terraza del café, cuando se dio la media vuellta y me encontró a mitad de la acera. Me miró con ojos observadores y con el popote de su bebida todavía en la boca, me preguntó:

- ¿Ya vas a casa Bella?

- Sip.

Contesté llanamente, más por ocultar mis nervios que por otra cosa, pero creo que fallé, porque ella comenzó a observarme con detenimiento. Empecé a sudar frío. Lo notó.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Me preguntó con amabilidad. No era opción decirle que me sentía mareada por su cercanía y por su perfume que hacían que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara.

- Sí.

Contesté tímidamente. Me sonrió, parecía que no me creyó. Era implacable, ser observadora era otra de sus cualidades, y aunque yo percibía que no tenía interés en mí, me podía leer como un libro abierto.

-¿Ya hiciste el trabajo que nos encargaron para mañana?

-No, apenas comencé a investigar algunas cosas, pero nada a profundidad.

- Igual que yo, ¿podríamos compartir la información?

- Claro.

Afirmé con claridad, tendría oportunidad de estar con ella a solas por otro rato. Regresamos a la cafetería y nos acomodamos ahora en una de las cabinas para abrir nuestras computadoras portátiles y comenzar nuestra investigación.

Repentinamente cobré conciencia de que ya estábamos tomando el tercer café y ella sin timidez alguna estaba pegada a mí, redactando el informe que enviaríamos al día siguiente. Yo mientras transcribía algo para la participación en el foro. Su cuerpo pegado al mío me obligaba a divagar entre el conocimiento académico y el instinto. Me despedazaba estar tan cerca y no poder hacer algo más con su piel.

En un momento de correcciones en el escrito, sus manos estaban enredadas con las mías en el teclado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ambas observamos nuestras manos pegadas, rozándonos. Su piel era tan suave. Ella alzó la mirada y observó mi rostro, lo estudió. Yo enrojecí, no sabía a donde mirar.

- Bella

Me dijo en un susurro. Apenas me atreví a alzar la mirada. Recorrí poco a poco su rostro, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, su nariz, sus ojos. Me perdí en esos lagos verdes.

- Tu nombre hace honor a lo que eres: una mujer bella.

Dijo en voz bajita y en un tono más grave de lo normal. Me sonrojé todavía más, temblaba. Por fin se decidió a desaparecer la distancia que habia entre su boca y la mía; me besó suavemente. Al sentir el roce ligero de sus labios en los míos, algo en mí se encendió, no lo pude controlar, y con toda la atracción contenida, correspondí su beso de manera apasionada. Ella no podía respirar, estaba sorprendida por aquel ataque súbito a su boca, a su espacio íntimo.

Cuando nos separamos, recargó su frente en la mía, ambas recuperábamos la respiración. Sonreí, repentinamente algo cambió en mí, me sentí más segura, casi valiente.

- Me gusta el sabor de tus labios.

Le dije. Ahora ella era la que se sonrojaba. Eso estaba bien, muy bien.

La mañana siguiente yo estaba frente al lavabo, secándome el cabello, envuelta en la bata de baño. Alice entró trayendo sólo mi camisa de ayer puesta. Abrió la llave de la regadera, se volvió hacía mí para observarme, parecía disfrutar al ver mis reacciones a su manera lenta de quitarse la pieza de ropa azul, registró cómo mi rostro cambiaba de color al seguir su mano que bajaba desabrochando la línea de botones. Finalmente, la pieza ligera de ropa cayó a sus pies, sin dejarme nada a la imaginación.

Desde la noche anterior decidí que el calificativo de mujer bonita para Alice ya no era suficiente, no había palabra para describirla.

Me observó sonriente y pícara, en tono coqueto, me preguntó.

- ¿Me ayudas a tallarme la espalda?

Sonreí ampliamente acercándome a ella, moviendo la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Definitivamente el secado de mi cabello quedará arruinado.


End file.
